Whitefire
Whitefire is a ginger and white tom with blue eyes. History :He is born to Iceshine and Liontooth, along with Silverkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit. :He is seen playing around with Amberkit or Kestrelfang a lot. :He is later kidnapped by a rogue named Twist. A RiverClan cat, Dustblaze, and his mother, Iceshine, work together to free Whitekit and he is safe back at home. :Whitekit later surprise attacks Kestrelfang and pins him to the ground. Snowkit leaps on Kestrelfang then back. Kestrelfang is surprised and as a prize, he tells the kits a story of his life. :After that, Athena and Mallowleaf return to camp, asking for two cats who are going to save them. Iceshine looks around and Whitekit asks if he can come. :Iceshine asks him to confirm it, and he does so. Iceshine touches noses with her kit and licks his head before he goes of with the rogues. :Emberpaw also comes with him. Mallowleaf promises they will take care of Whitekit. :He is shown to have some affection for Gorse :He is taken to the Rock Den where the rogues are sheltering for now. He witnesses the scene of Sasuke banishing Flash from Team Sasuke. Flash comes back with a evil group of cats. She orders Twist to take a kit but is stopped by Whitekit. :Twist throws Whitekit against a rock, where Jingle and Kiba follow him. They help him up and together, help Whitekit attack the rogues. He is shown to be developing a strong friendship with Gorse, Kiba, and Jingle. :He later watches Flare die, and he is very upset. Sean later attacks his kit, but Whitekit, Kiba, Jingle, Wolffur and Gorse take them on. Sean later escapes. :Whitekit names Swift, Halli and Sean's kit. :Whitekit is seen blaming himself for Nellie, Flare, and Lula's death. :He is later seen teaching Sly and Swift how to hunt. Sean sneaks in camp and grabs Sly and throws her against a tree. Sasuke attacks him but Sean crushes him. Whitekit is angry and leaps in the air, raking his claws down his body and biting his neck. Sean later dies after that. :Whitekit walks over to Emberpaw later and asks her what they were supposed to do. He hears Gill whispering to Athena, "We can't do this! No other rogues will!" Whitekit asks what they can't do, and Athena hisses, "Kill you!" She leaps on Whitekit in a attempt to kill him. Emberpaw bowls Whitekit away and battles Athena. :Gill takes Whitekit up the Rock Den and they both watch. Whitekit swears that if Emberpaw dies, Whitekit can never forgive himself. Athena tears out her throat before Gill leaps on her, but Athena runs away in Twolegplace. :Emberpaw says to Whitekit, "Tell...Streamtail I would have been named Emberstream, after him. Tell him I love him and tell Liontooth I wish him the best." After that, she jerks and then dies. Whitekit is upset and he blames it all on himself. :Gill returns Whitekit and Emberpaw back to camp. Before Whitekit leaves, he wishes the cats luck and goodbyes. :Whitekit remembers Gorse. He rushes out of camp and into the forest, tracking down Itachi's scent trail. Finally, he finds them. Whitekit protects Gorse and brings her back to Team Sasuke's camp. Itachi mutters that he will get revenge. Whitekit is seen saying goodbye to Sasuke and Gorse once more, then he takes of. :Whitekit is made an apprentice, with Nightstar as his mentor. :Whitepaw explores territory the territory with Nightstar. She shows him the other Clan territory. Then they return to camp. :He asks Kestrelfang to get some moss with him. Kestrelfang replies yes. He sees Kestrelfang lock a hostile glare with Iceshine and he asks him what's wrong. Kestrelfang replies that Iceshine is being disloyal. Whitepaw says that he hopes she will stop and asks Kestrelfang how to carry moss. :He replies that you roll it into a ball and then grasp it under your chin. Whitepaw does the exact same thing and they carry it back to camp. Kestrelfang admits that he is glad to help Whitepaw with whatever he needs and was hoping he would be his apprentice. Whitepaw confesses the same thing, and the two change the bedding. :Whitepaw welcomes Gorse when she comes to ThunderClan's camp. :He is happy for Lightstep when he becomes a warrior, as Lightpaw is one of his best friends. :Whitepaw goes to the Gathering. :When Gorse comes into camp for help, Nightstar refuses and gets ready to ambush her. Whitepaw pleads for her not to. Nightstar spits, "Do you have no loyal to your Clan?" after he agreed with Snowpaw. Nightstar then remarks angrily, "You're just like you're mother." Whitepaw is frustrated at this. :Whitepaw is made a warrior, Whitefire. :The next day, when Nightstar threatens to drive Gorse away, Whitefire steps up for her and says, "If she leaves, I leave." Gorse does so, making Whitefire go along with her. They meet a rogue, Splatter on the way and the three of them travel together. :He later comes back, and him and Splatter both join ThunderClan once more, although Gorse leaves. :When Nightfang is made the new deputy of ThunderClan by Lionstar, his father, he is shown not to support the new idea. :He hangs out with Ivyfrost, his cousin, a lot. :He is very proud when Frostheart announces the expecting of his and her kits to Silverfern. :Whitefire is given his first apprentice, Sootpaw. :His mate later dies, and he is heart-broken, but gets over it. Real Life Image : Family Members Mate: :Frostheart - Deceased, Member of StarClan Son: :Owlpaw - Living Daughters: :Swiftpaw - Living :Sweetkit - Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: ' :Lionstar - Living '''Mother: ' :Iceshine - Living 'Sisters: ' :Silverfern - Living :Snowblossom - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Amberdawn - Living '''Grandfathers: :Thistleflame - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sasuke - Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmothers: :Snowstorm -Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sun - Living Uncles: :Pineshadow - Living :Ashtalon - Living Half-Uncles: :Kiba - Living :Chiller - Living :Soot - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Lionfang - Living :Redblade - Living Aunts: :Echowind - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Cherryfrost - Living Half-Aunts: :Gorse - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Flower - Living :Frostfall - Living Nephew: :Boulderkit - Living Nieces: :Lilackit - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fernkit - Living Cousins: :Brackenshadow - Living :Fallenbirch - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Ivyfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Softwish - Living Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Cats without Images Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters